1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twisting exerciser, especially to a tiltable twisting exerciser. The user can do the twisting exercise on a sloped surface. The sloped surface is adjustable. And, it can be easily switch to one of the four operation modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, it shows a traditional twisting exercising device. It includes a fixing base 91 and a rotatable horizontal disk 92 on the fixing base 91. The user""s both feet can stand on the horizontal disk 92 to do all kinds of twisting exercises. For example, the user can twist to the left and then twist to the right repeatedly as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B. So, the basic horizontal twisting exercise can be achieved.
However, such left and right twisting is too monotonous and extremely tedious.
In addition, because both feet stand on a horizontal surface, there is no any stretching exercise or effect about the muscles of the user""s legs. Thus, the leg exercising effect is quite limited.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a tiltable twisting exerciser so that the user can do the twisting exercise on a sloped surface. The next object of the present invention is to provide a tiltable twisting exerciser. In which, its sloped surface is adjustable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tiltable exerciser that can be easily switched to one of the four operation modes. It has various exercising modes.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention comprises:
a base having a top surface and a bottom surface, a plurality of fixing recesses disposed on said top surface, a rotatable disk rotatable attached to and protruding from said bottom surface; and
a cover hinged on a first hinge portion of said base, said cover having an outer surface and an inner surface, a heel supporting portion disposed on said outer surface, a supporting portion hingably attached to a second hinge portion on said inner surface to allow rotation between a fold-in position and a fold-out position; wherein when said supporting portion is at the fold-in position, said supporting portion substantially contacts said inner surface so that said cover is positioned in a substantially horizontal position; when said supporting portion is at the fold-out position, one edge of said support portion engages into a fixing recess so that said cover is in a tilted position.